One True Love, an Amourshipping Story
by Pokegirl2017
Summary: Ash has finally proposed to Serena, but when Ash is needed at the Kanto Pokémon League, will the wedding be postponed, or will Ash x Serena be no more? Contains Amourshipping and Pokéshipping.
1. A gathering

**Hi everyone! This is my first Amourshipping story that isn't a oneshot, so I really hope you all like it! Please leave a review, and any criticisms/things I can improve on are greatly appreciated!**

 **Note: Ash is 19, Serena is 18, Clemont is 19 and Bonnie is 12 (but still hasn't started her journey)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon**

"Ash! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Delia yelled.

"Ehhh? Ok..." Ash responded sleepily.

Ash quickly got dressed, and ran down to greet his mom.

"'Morning mom."

"Hey Ash! Breakfast is ready!"

"Yes!" Ash said happily.

Ash ate 2 plates of bacon and eggs when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Delia said.

"Oh, hi mrs. Ketchum, is Ash here?" Serena asked curiously.

"Yep! Let me get him for you."

"ASH!!! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!!!" Delia yelled, making Serena blush a deep red.

"I'm coming mom!"

"Hi Ash!" Serena said happily.

"Hey Serena! Come on in!" Ash said happily.

"Pallet town is so much more different than how I remembered it." Serena commented.

"Yeah, it's changed a lot." Ash replied.

 ** _5 minutes of small talk later..._**

"Bonnie! Slow...down!" Clemont panted as he ran towards the Ketchum house.

"Geez, big brother! Why do you have to be so slow for?!" Bonnie said as she began to slow down.

"Ok...we're finally here. I'm ringing the doorbell!" Bonnie said happily.

Bonnie rang the doorbell 9371 times when Delia finally answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum! Is Ash home right now?" Clemont asked.

"Yep! Him and Serena are in his bedroom." Delia answered.

As Clemont and Bonnie walked up to Ash's room Bonnie asked with a smirk on her face; "What do think Ash and Serena are doing in his bedroom?"

"Ummmm...should I answer that?" Clemont said feeling kind of awkward.

"Hey Ash! Hi Serena!" Clemont and Bonnie said happily.

"Hey guys! I made enough macaroons for everyone!" Serena said as she ate another macaroon.

"Ash...? Are these your...yearbook pictures?" Bonnie asked while pointing at a book of a shelf with a sly grin on her face.

"Uhhh...n-no, t-those are just...Pokédex entries...?" Ash stammered.

"Hehe...Ash you look like a dork in that picture!" Bonnie laughed as she flipped through the year book.

 ** _6 hours later..._**

Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena all returned to the Pokémon Center, while Ash was about to make one of the most important decisions of his life.

"Ummm...mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is it ok if I asked Serena to marry me?"

 **Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and the next chapter will be coming soon! Good bye for now!**


	2. One hope

**Hi again! I don't want to talk much, so let's get this chapter started!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon.**

 ** _Recap:_**

"Marry her?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her with all your being?" Delia questioned.

"Yes."

"Would you take a bullet for her?"

"Yes."

"Then I got no problem with you marrying Serena. But I would ask Grace first, just in case."

"Thank you mom!" Ash said happily.

A couple of minutes later, Ash was about to go on the video camera to call Grace.

" _Well, here goes nothing!_ " Ash thought nervously.

An image of Grace popped up on screen.

"Hey Ash! What's up?"

"Ummmm...it's about Serena..."

"I swear to Arceus, if you made my daughter pregnant..."

"No no! That's not it at all!" Ash said nervously. "It's just...I want to marry Serena!"

"That was uncalled for...but yes, I'll allow you to marry Serena."

"Really?! Thank you Mrs. Yvonne!"

"No problem, and call me Grace, ok-...?"

" _He hung up..."_ Grace thought.

"Mom! Mom! She said yes!" Ash said excitedly.

"That's great! Now you just need to propose."

"Oh gosh...when should I do it?"

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower tomorrow night, why don't you do it then?" Delia suggested.

"Perfect! Thanks mom!"

 **Ok guys! Yes, yes I know that was short. Next chapter is the proposal! Hope you enjoyed this part of the fanfic, and be sure to leave a comment!**


	3. The proposal

**Hello everyone! This chapter is the proposal! I've really enjoyed writing this fanfic, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon.**

 ** _Recap:_**

Ash ran down to the Pokémon center to see Clemont, Bonnie and Serena waiting there for him.

"C'mon Ash! There's a huge sale in Cerulean City, and I don't want to miss it!" Serena said playfully.

"Ok! Ok! Lets go!" Ash said while attempting to hail a taxi.

A Pokémon driving the taxi pulled up to where Ash and the gang were standing and mouthed to his colleagues "It's da twerps!"

"Where to?" The Pokémon asked.

"Cerulean City please." Ash said as he paid the Pokémon 10 pokédollars.

"Shall we?" Said a certain member of Team Rocket.

"We shall." The other member responded.

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"

"MAKE IT DOUBLE!"

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION!"

"TO UNITE THE PEOPLE WITHIN OUR NATION!"

"TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRU-...?!"

"Ok I'm really getting fed up with this nonsense." Ash said as he instructed Pikachu to use thunderbolt.

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!"

"There...now that those creeps are out of the way..."

"Ash, do you know how to drive a car?" Clemont asked.

"Oh crap...I don't..."

"It's ok! The future is now, thanks to SCIENCE! CLEMONTIC GEAR ON! I introduce to you, the-device-that-drives-cars-for-you!"

"And...what does it do?" Bonnie said sarcastically.

 _"Ok...if I connect this doohickey to the thingamajig...and the thing to the engine..."_ Clemont thought.

"There, it's all done!" Clemont announced. "Now I push the on button-...?"

"And it blows up?" Bonnie continued with smirk on her face.

"Bonnie..." Clemont said angrily.

 **Boom!**

"It blew up! I was right!" Bonnie cheered.

"Guess we'll have to walk." Ash said.

 ** _Two hours later..._**

"Finally here!" Serena and Bonnie cheered.

"Ok, I'm going shopping!" Serena said as she ran off to a nearby boutique.

"I'm coming too!" Bonnie said, running after Serena.

"Hey Clemont"? Ash asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me pick out an engagement ring?"

"...I can try..."

 ** _A couple of minutes later..._**

Ash saw a heart shaped ring with a ruby in the middle.

"Excuse me sir, how much for the ring right there?" Ash said as he pointed to the ring he wanted.

"1000 pokédollars."

"Ok I'll buy it!" Ash gave the man his money and happily skipped away.

 ** _The night of the meteor shower, 8pm_**

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were all at Ash's house to see the meteor shower.

"Serena! Come over here for a minute!" Ash said, partially excited and partially nervous.

"Hey! I wanna come too!" Bonnie pouted.

"Bonnie, Ash and Serena need some alone time right now." Clemont explained.

"Oh ok!" Bonnie said as she petted her Dedene ( **A/N- Sorry if that's spelt wrong '** )

Ash brought to Serena to a clearing in the middle of a forest.

"The stars are beautiful!" Serena said quietly.

"Not as beautiful as you." Ash said, making Serena blush a deep red.

" _Oh my gosh, Ash is being so sweet today!"_ Serena thought.

 _"Here goes nothing..."_ Ash thought nervously.

Ash got down on one knee and said:

"I love you Serena. I would sacrifice myself for you. I don't want to live without you. Now I have a question for you."

" _Is he going to propose to me?!"_

"Serena..."

"Yes?"

"W-will you m-marry me?" Ash asked nervously as he pulled out the ring he bought.

"OHMYGOSH! YES! YES! YES!" Serena yelled happily as she began to cry tears of joy.

"Really?!" Ash asked, not fully believing what he was hearing.

"Yes!"

 **Well, that's chapter three! Next chapter will be Ash and Serena getting married!! Once again, please leave a review and I'll be publishing the next chapter soon! This is pokegirl2017, signing off!**


	4. A wedding gone wrong

**Hi everyone! This is chapter 4 of my Amourshipping fanfic! In a nutshell, this is the wedding!!! As always, please leave a review and enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon.**

 ** _Recap:_**

"Now lets enjoy the show!" Ash said as he took his fiancé's hand.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yes?"

"When should we get married?"

"In a couple of months, maybe?"

"'Kay!"

Serena nor Ash knew how they ended up in cuddling in Ash's bedlater that night. **(A/N-Cuddling as in sleeping together, not having sex)**

 ** _A couple of months later..._**

It is now the day of the wedding. Bonnie and Miette are the flower girls, Clemont is the best man, Shauna is maid of honour, pikachu is the ring bearer, and of course, Serena is the bride, and Ash is the groom.

As Ash was getting ready in the dressing room, he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Ash Ketchum, speaking?"

"Today is a really bad day though..."

"ITS MY WEDDING!!"

"To join the Elite Four?"

"Ok...I'll be over in a few minutes...I'm going to regret this though..."

Ash hung up his phone and threw it at a wall.

"Gahhh!! Serena is gonna be pissed."

 ** _10 minutes of Ash pacing back and forth later..._**

 _"Ok...I can do this!"_ Ash thought nervously.

Ash knocked on the door of the girl's change room and was greeted by Shauna.

"Hey Ash! What's up?"

"Ummm…can I talk to Serena for a sec?"

"Yeah sure! C'mon in!"

Shauna got Serena to change into her regular clothes and told her that Ash wanted to see her.

"Hi Ash! Shauna told me that you needed something, is everything alright?"

"Uhhhh...y-yeah..."

"Ash, what are you keeping from me?"

"W-well, lets say I got the opportunity to join the Indigo League Elite Four,"

"Ok..."

"And the only tryout date was today."

"Will you be back in time for the wedding?" Serena asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"For sure!"

"Then knock yourself out, Ash! Good luck!" Serena said happily as she gave Ash a kiss.

 ** _3 hours later..._**

"Serena," one of the wedding planners said "Where's Ash?"

" I don't know, he said he'd be back in time for the wedding. Let me call him."

"Ash! Where are you?!"

"Lavender Town?! How'd you end up there?!"

"Well your late."

"Ok. But hurry up!"

"Yep. I love you too! See you in a bit!"

Serena hung up her phone and sighed.

"Well?" One of the wedding planners asked.

"He made a wrong turn and ended up in Lavender Town, he should be here in 10 minutes."

"He needs to hurry up. We all need to go in 20 Minutes." The planner responded sadly.

 ** _30 minutes later..._**

" _Where is he?"_ Serena thought sadly. " _Ok, I'm going to call him...again."_

"Ashton Ketchum, you better have a good reason for not showing up yet."

"CERULEAN CITY?!"

"You're watching a mermaid show?"

"You gotta be kidding me."

"'Kay. But if I don't see you back here in 10 minutes, I will go to Cerulean City and drag you all the way back to Pallet Town."

"Yep! Bye!"

"Hey Serena?" Bonnie asked. "Where's Ash? He should've been here a while ago!"

"Yeah, he should have." Serena sighed.

 ** _15 minutes later..._**

"Ok that's enough!" Serena said angrily.

"I'm going to Cerulean City and dragging Ash back here."

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"You did a really good job, Misty!" Ash said happily, completely losing track of time.

"Want to see another show?" Misty asked as she brought Ash to her bedroom.

"Uhhh...heheheh...I'm getting married today..."

"Yeah? But are you married right now?" Misty asked slyly as she brought Ash into her bedroom and began to undress.

 ** _Back to Serena's side of the story..._**

" _Huh. The mermaid show is in here?_ " Serena thought as she entered the Cerulean Gym.

"Excuse me?" Serena said as she walked up to Daisy. "Do you know where Ash Ketchum is?"

"I'm pretty sure he's in guest suite 205." Daisy answered absentmindedly.

"Okay! Thanks!"

" _Ok...here's the room. Hold up! Do I hear moaning?!"_ Serena thought nervously as she prepared for the worst.

She quietly opened the door and saw Misty sucking Ash.

"OH MY ARCEUS! ASH?!?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Serena yelled as she began crying.

"Serena! I-it's not w-what it looks like!" Ash stumbled.

"Oh I know what I saw!" Serena said angrily.

"B-but Sere-...? And she's gone. Misty!! I hope you're happy. You just ruined a perfect relationship." Ash said sadly.

 **Hi everyone!! Yes, yes this was a very long chapter, I'm aware of that. It might take me a bit longer to write up chapters because of school, but I'll try my very best (like no one ever was!) This is pokegirl2017 signing off!**


	5. Heartbreak and making amends

**Hi everyone!! This is the 5th chapter of this Amourshipping fanfic! This will most likely be a shorter chapter, I have a bit of a writers block right now XD. As usual, please leave a review and feel free to PM me any suggestions!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon**

 ** _Recap:_**

Serena ran out of the room wailing and hugged her mother, who was waiting outside the gym.

"Serena?!" Grace asked in complete shock. "What happened? And where the heck is Ash?!"

"Ash...m-made out with the gym leader..." Serena wailed. "And on our wedding day too!"

"So...I assume the wedding is off?"

"Y-yeah...I-I guess..."

"Okay. I'll go tell the others, and I'll make sure Delia knows about this, okay?"

"'Kay."

 ** _Back at the wedding chapel in Pallet town..._**

"What? No wedding?! But why?!" Bonnie asked sadly.

"Ash made a big mistake, and now the wedding is off." Grace answered disappointedly. She really wanted to see her daughter happy today, not crying in the Pokémon Center room because she got her heart broken.

"Wait? Ash cheated on Serena?! What a kid!" Iris said angrily as she helped clean up wedding chapel.

"Well I'll give Ash a good talking to once I'm done cleaning up." Delia said, trying to reassure everyone.

 ** _Ketchum household, Ash's bedroom..._**

" _I never should've let Misty talk me into that...now I'm grounded from Pokémon training for two weeks and I broke my fiancé's heart. Great. Just great."_ Ash thought sadly.

"Ash? Can I come in?" Delia asked.

"Yeah. C'mon in..." Ash said quietly.

"Care to explain yourself?" Delia questioned.

"Mom, I made out with Misty, okay?! And it's not like I enjoyed it, well...maybe a little. Okay, I really enjoyed it! But anyways, I broke my girlfriend's heart and I'm really mad at myself right now!" Ash said as he began to raise his voice.

"Well you better go talk to Serena, her mom is furious with you."

"But, but..."

"No buts! Go talk to Serena or it'll be three weeks of no Pokémon training!"

"Fine..."

 ** _Pokémon center, Serena's bedroom..._**

 _"Why in the world would Ash do that...he should've just headed back to the wedding chapel and then this never would've happened."_ Serena thought as she wept quietly. It still shocked her that after all the years that she loved Ash, he cheated on her for a green-eyed red-head in a crop top.

 **Knock, knock**

"Who is it?" Serena asked as her got out of her bed and began walking towards the door,

"It's Ash."

"Go away."

"No."

"I said go way! I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Ehhh?! Ok...I'll go..."

 _"Well that failed miserably."_ Ash said disappointedly as he walked out of the Pokémon Centre.

 ** _The next day..._**

 _"I got to find a way to get through to Serena...I know! I'll write a letter!"_ Ash said excitedly as he got to work.

 ** _Back at the Pokémon Centre..._**

 **(A/N, sorry for changing the setting so many times •~•)**

Serena was woken up by Bonnie and Marin jumping on her.

"Serena Yvonne!!! Wake up!!!!" The two girls shouted in unison.

"What's wrong?! And get off my back, Bonnie!" Serena asked nervously. She certainly wasn't expecting a wake up call at 7:30 am.

"You got mail!" The two girls said happily.

"From who?"

"Doesn't say..." Marin said as she handed the letter to Serena.

Serena opened up the the letter, and this is what it said:

 _Dear Serena,_

 _I know I screwed up last night._

 _I wasn't thinking straight, and I paid for it._

 _I don't want to see you miserable like this._

 _I want to see the happy performer I know and love._

 _So please, will you give me one more chance?_

 _With love,_

 _~Ash Ketchum_

Serena had no idea about what to do or say. Just yesterday, Serena almost regretted falling for Ash. Now, she wanted to give him a kiss and accept him with open arms.

"...thanks..." Serena said quietly.

 _"I'm going after Ash! I got to tell him that I forgive him!"_ Serena thought determinedly.

Serena ran as fast as she could to get to the Ketchum house. Once she got there, she rung the doorbell and was greeted by Delia.

"Oh, hi Serena!" Delia said cheerfully, hoping that her and Ash would make amends. "Ash!!! Someone is here for you!!"

"Ehh?! Okay, I'm coming!"

Ash ran down the stairs (nearly falling) to see who was at the door. He was shocked to see Serena standing there with a shy smile on her face.

"Hi Seren-...?!" Ash's greeting was interrupted by a big hug and certain girl with baby blue eyes and honey blonde hair.

"I-I forgive you, Ash..."

 **Hi again! This chapter was a whole lot longer than I expected XD. After the wedding, should I end off the story, or should I continue on with the married life of Ash and Serena? (I'm thinking about putting in pregnancy if that's what you all want.) Thanks for reading and I hope you really enjoyed this chapter! This is Pokegirl2017, signing off!**


	6. One true pair!

**Hi everyone!! This chapter is the wedding (the actual wedding this time) so I hope you enjoy this! This chapter does contain some Rocketshipping, I couldn't help myself XD. As always, please leave a review and PM me if you have any suggestions for the next chapter! I'm planning on making the next few chapters a few years in the future, but I don't know where to go from there ' I won't be posting recaps anymore because they are getting cut off when I publish them.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Big day today, isn't it mom?" Ash commented as Delia put on his bow.

"Yep. And you're going to do a great job." Delia said happily.

"Everyone!" Cilan called. "Time to go!"

Ash, Clemont and Pikachu all smiled nervously at each other.

 ** _The wedding ceremony...(A/N- I don't know much about this, so bear with me.)_**

Serena walked down the aisle with tears of joy in her eyes. Delia and Grace were slowly beginning to cry, along with Iris, Dawn and even Gary Oak shed a tear or two.

"Serena Yvonne, do you take Ash Ketchum as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Ash Ketchum, do you take Serena Yvonne as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Are there any objections to this marriage?"

The small crowd stayed silent.

"Ok then. I pronounce you both as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Ash gave Serena a long kiss on the lips and everyone cheered.

 ** _Team rocket HQ..._**

"I vow to protect you from devastation"

"I'll travel with you across every nation."

"To announce you as my one true love."

"To hold your hand and watch the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket! Married, husband and wife!"

"Pronounce us now, and we'll be alright!"

"Can't you two just kiss already?"

Once again, Jessie and James kissed each other, making about 1000 Team rocket members either cheer or cross their arms. Giovanni was one of the people who crossed their arms.

"Hmph." The Team Leader said disappointedly. He realized that Jessie and James would leave Team Rocket, which was bad for business.

 ** _Back to the Amourshipping side of things..._**

It's now the wedding reception, and everyone is having a great time.

"Imma be the greatest Pokémon trainer!!" Ash said, who was getting a little tipsy.

"Oh gosh Ash! How many beers did you drink?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Heheheh...maybe ten?"

"TEN BEERS?!?! Oh boy..." Serena said as she face palmed herself.

 ** _Several hours of partying later..._**

Ash had finally stopped acting drunk, due to Gary slapping him many times saying he shouldn't get drunk at his own wedding. It was now time for Ash and Serena to fly to their new home in Kalos. **(A/N-yes, yes I know that Ash and Serena should've stayed in Kanto** **, but Kalos is my favourite region, so there XD)**

"Ash, you take care of my daughter for me alright?" Grace said sternly.

"Yes ma'am, I will."

"You better. And if anything happens, give me a call, and I'll be over as soon as I can."

Ash ran over to his mom to give her a big hug, giving Serena and Grace some time alone.

"Serena?"

"Yes mom?"

"You take care of yourself out there ok? I know your new husband will always be there to help you out. And even though you're grown up, remember that you'll always be my baby girl."

"Yep. I love you!" Serena smiled.

With Ash and Serena married, there new life in Lumiose City will begin, as the journey continues!

 **Hi again! Sorry for the really long chapter...hopefully the next chapter will be out tomorrow night! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all I'll say about the next chapter is...triplets!! As always, please leave a review and PM me if you have any suggestions! This is Pokegirl2017, signing off!**


	7. Pregnancy and illnesses

**Hi everyone! This chapter will mainly focus on the new life of Ash and Serena Ketchum. I want to give credit to espeon44 for helping me come up with baby names! If any of you readers know about the idolm@ster 765 ALLSTARS, Ritsuko Akizuki makes an appearance here. Not really a crossover, because she only appears in one other chapter. Anyways, please leave a review and be sure to PM me if you have any suggestions!**

 **Note: Ash is 25, Serena is 24, Bonnie is 16, and Clemont is 25.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon or the iDOLM@STER franchise (all rights go to their respective owners.)**

 ** _September 28, several years after Ash and Serena got married..._**

" _Huh...Serena isn't downstairs yet...is she feeling alright?"_ Ash thought worriedly as he ran upstairs to find Serena puking in the bathroom.

"Ehhh?! Serena? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must've been something I ate last night. My stomach is killing me though."

"Maybe. But you should get some rest, just in case."

"Ash. I'm fine." Serena answered as she began to head downstairs and into the kitchen.

" _I wonder...no there's no way! Let me check my calendar. Oh my gosh I'm late!"_ Serena thought nervously.

"Ash? I'm going to the doctors office ok? I want to find out what's wrong with me." Serena said quietly.

"Ok! But I'm coming with you!" Ash answered.

 ** _At the doctors office..._**

The doctor asked Serena lots of questions, most of them making Ash feel kind of awkward.

"Ok Serena, we're going to give you a ultrasound, ok?" The doctor asked.

"'Kay..." Serena said weakly.

" _Gosh...I really hope she's alright..."_ Ash thought nervously.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant, Serena!"

"Wait...WHAT?!?!" Serena exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Three girls!"

"Triplets?!" Ash and Serena called out in unison.

"Yep! They're due on June 28th!" The doctor responded.

"Well then, we better start getting ready for the babies!" Ash said determinedly.

 ** _A few hours later..._**

Ash dialled his mom's number and took a deep breath.

"Hi mom!"

"Hey Ash! What's up?"

"Ummmm...Serena is pregnant!"

"What? That's awesome! What is it?"

"Three girls!"

"Triplets? Thats amazing!"

"I know right! Ok I have to go now! But I'll call you back later." Ash said as he hang up the phone.

"So, how'd your mom take it?" Serena asked.

"She took it really well. How 'bout yours?"

"My mom said that she was really happy for me."

"That reminds me...what should we name the babies?" Ash asked curiously.

"I like the names Allison and Crystal. How about you?" Serena answered.

"I really like the name Lumea." Ash responded.

"So Allison, Crystal and Lumea Ketchum?" Serena asked excitedly.

"Yep!"

 ** _June 28th..._**

Ash woke up to the sound of Serena's high pitched shrieks.

"Ash!!! Get over here!!!" Serena cried out in pain.

"Oh gosh, it's time to be parents now, isn't it?" Ash said nervously.

Barely being able to speak, Serena nodded her head.

"Ok Serena, hang in there. Let me call Grace and see if she can give us a ride, ok?"

"Ok...BUT HURRY!!!" Serena exclaimed.

Ash immediately dialled Grace's number, praying that she'll pick up.

"Hey Ash, what's up? And why can I hear Serena yelling in the background?"

"Serena is ready to give birth, and we need a ride to the Lumiose hospital."

"Oh my...I'll be right over. For now, pack some clothes, and try to keep your wife as calm as possible. Think you can do that?" Grace asked nervously.

"Yep. I'll try my best!" Ash said as he hung up his phone and began to pack.

"Ash!! It really hurts!!" Serena yelled as she began to cry. She had never been through anything like this before, and felt like her body would give out.

"I know sweetie. But don't give up 'till it's over, remember? Your mom will be here any minute now, ok?" Ash said in an attempt to soothe Serena. He hated to see his wife in so much pain.

"'Kay..." Serena whispered as Grace pulled up on the driveway.

"Where is she?" Grace asked worriedly as she ran into the house.

"Upstairs. In the master bedroom." Ash answered as he quickly made himself a peanut butter sandwich.

 ** _10 minutes of reckless driving later..._**

Once the three arrived at the hospital, a nurse was already waiting for Serena with a wheelchair. The nurse sternly instructed Ash and Grace to not come with them, until they could insure that Serena was ready to give birth.

"Miss Yvonne, I mean, Grace?" Ash asked nervously once they were in the waiting room.

"Yes Ash?"

"I'm starting to worry about Serena...it's been almost four hours, shouldn't they have called us in by now?" He was starting to think that there was a miscarriage, or...no! Ash couldn't think like that. " _The doctors probably forgot or something."_ Ash thought worriedly, trying to convince himself that his wife was ok.

"Serena will be fine, but yes, they should've called us in by now." Grace answered, who was also beginning to worry.

"Ash Ketchum?" The receptionist called.

Ash quickly walked up to the lady, preparing for the worst.

"You can go see Serena now. The three babies are perfectly healthy!" She said, making Ash take a sigh of relief.

"What room" Ash asked.

"Room 719"

"It's on floor seven? Isn't that the ICU?" Ash asked nervously.

"You see sir, after the third child was born, we lost Serena's heart beat and noticed that she was getting extremely ill. She's ok now, but we're going to keep her there until we can insure that she's ok."

"What?! Ok...thanks for telling me."

"No problem!" The receptionist answered.

Once Ash made it into Serena's room, he saw three baby carriages with three names on them. The first one, labeled Allison, had big blue eyes like Serena and Ash's raven hair. The second one, labeled Crystal, looked a lot like a mini Ash, having the same eyes and hair as him. The third one, labeled Lumea, had Ash's brown eyes, and Serena's short honey blonde hair.

Then Ash noticed Serena. She was passed out, had multiple ice packs on her forehead and was hooked up to two IV drips, and an EKG monitor. Ash quietly pulled out the clipboard with the diagnosis on it. It read:

Serena Ketchum

Gave birth to triplets at 11:36 am

May have idiopathic hyperpyrexia **(A/N- tried to sound smart here, idiopathic hyperpyrexia is a big fancy word for an extremely high fever with an unknown cause.)**

Heart rate as of 1:40 pm- 120/bpm

Tempurature as of 1:40 pm- 106.7 Fahrenheit

" _Holy crap, that's a high fever."_ Ash thought nervously. He knew that having a fever that high for a long period of time might result in...death.

"'Scuse me sir. May I have the room for a moment?" A doctor asked. She introduced herself as Akizuki Ritsuko and told Ash that she would do whatever it takes to help Serena.

"Yep. I'll be in the waiting room. Call me when you're done, ok?"

"'Kay!"

Ash returned to the waiting room and gave Grace a once-over on what was going on.

"My poor baby..." Grace gasped.

Around ten minutes later, Ritsuko came down to the waiting room to talk to Ash and Grace.

"Mr. Ketchum, Miss Yvonne? I have some news for you."

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger everyone! No, Serena didn't die, and I have no intention of killing her off. As always, please leave a review and PM me if you have any suggestions! This is Pokegirl2017, signing off!**


	8. People who will always be there

**Hi everyone! This is the eighth chapter of this fanfic, which took a lot longer than I expected XD. This mainly goes out to the Love Live! fans out there, sorry if putting Ritsuko in the fanfic triggered you. As usual, please leave a review, and PM me if you have any suggestions/criticisms!**

 **Note: _Italics_ mean thoughts. Kanto=English, Kalos=French. Sorry if I screwed up the French, I used Google Translate and my personal knowledge.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon or the iDOLM@STER franchise (all rights go to their respective owners)**

"What is it?" Grace asked worriedly. " _Arceus forbid something happened to her..."_

"Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news first?" Ritsuko asked.

"Good news!" Ash and Grace said in unison.

"Well, the triplets should be released in a few hours."

"The bad news...?" Ash asked. " _Please let Serena feel better quickly..."_

"Your wife's fever isn't dropping. She might need to stay in the hospital for a few days." Ritsuko answered.

"...Can I visit her now?" Ash questioned.

"Yep, we moved her to the recovery ward. It's room 409." Ritsuko responded.

Ash rushed up to and saw Serena, who was still unconscious, and somehow, looked worse than before. Her face was extremely sweaty and pale, which just worried Ash even more.

" _Oh my gosh...what the heck happened to cause this..."_ Ash thought sadly.

Once again, Ash reached for the clipboard with the doctors notes attached to it. It read:

Serena Ketchum

Gave birth to triplets at 11:36 am

Diagnosis: Idiopathic hyperpyrexia

Heart rate as of 2:00 pm- 100/bpm

Temperature as of 2:00 pm- 106.7 F

" _She was right...Serena's fever hasn't dropped yet. But what can you do about a fever if you don't know what caused it?_ Ash thought sadly.

Grace then entered the room, and much like Ash, had a sad expression on her face.

"She looks awful..." Grace whispered.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that she'll get better. The Lumiose hospital is the best in all of Kalos, so I'm sure she'll be fine." Ash answered.

"I sure hope so..."

"A-Ash..?" Serena whispered weakly.

"What the-?! You're awake?" Ash answered, shocked.

Serena nodded and said "I-I guess so. Where's the babies? Are they alright?"

"Yep, there in the maturity ward. Shauna is looking after them."

"Ok. Why is it so hot in here?" Serena asked curiously, almost completely oblivious to the fact that she had a major fever.

"Uhhh...it's actually pretty cold in here. Not sure if you know this or not, but you have idiopathic hyperpyrexia."

"Kanto please?"

Ash rolled his eyes and said, "It's a very high fever with an unknown cause."

"Oh..."

A few minutes of complete silence afterwards, Serena began to tear up.

"A-Ash! M-my head really hurts!" She said as she began to cry.

" _Probably because of the fever..."_ Ash thought. "Want me to call the nurse?" He asked worriedly.

Serena nodded her head, being careful not to let any of the ice packs fall.

Grace called the nurse and the conversation ended with her seeming quite upset.

"Most of the nurses are at a meeting, and the doctors are busy upstairs. Since Serena isn't considered a 'critical' patient, we might need to wait a bit." Grace frowned.

"B-but mom!" Serena exclaimed as she began to cry.

"I know sweetheart. Just hang in there for a few more minutes.ok?"

"'Kay."

At that moment, a nurse came running into Serena's room, took her temperature and smiled.

"Ummm...why are you smiling?"

"Her fever dropped six degrees! We should be able to release her by tonight!"

"R-really?!" Serena asked, overhearing the conversation with Ash and the nurse.

"Yep!"

"Thank you!"

 ** _That night..._**

Serena and the triplets were all released from the hospital, and the family was living happily in the _Le Château_ apartment complex, about a five minute drive from downtown Lumiose.

"Ash?! Is dinner ready?" Serena asked.

"In a minute!" Ash responded.

"Well hurry up! Your flight to Kanto leaves in a few hours!"

" _Oh shoot, I forgot!"_ Ash thought. "Right! Ok I'm ready to go now. Are you sure you'll be able to take care of the triplets by yourself?"

"Yeah. Besides, you'll be back home in a few days, right?"

Ash nodded his head. "Yep. See you in a few days!" Ash said as he gave Serena a kiss and left.

Once Ash left the building, Serena began to speak to the triplets in Kalos. " _Best to teach them from a young age!"_ Serena always told herself.

"Lumea, Allison, Crystal, on dirait que nous sommes seuls pour les prochains jours...mais j'espčre que vous ętes dans votre meilleur comportement, d'accord?" Serena said in a cheerful voice.

The triplets just ignored her, because they had no idea of what she saying.

A few hours later, the three girls were sleeping in their cribs, and Serena was watching Pokémon Showcases on TV. Then there was a knock at the door. It was Clemont and Bonnie.

"Clemont! Bonnie! So nice to see you two again!" Serena greeted happily.

"Thanks Serena. Can I see the babies?" Bonnie asked.

"The triplets are asleep right now. But as long as your quiet you can see them."

"Yay! Lets go!"

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all went upstairs to the nursery and saw three baby girls sleeping peacefully. Then Crystal began to cry.

"Did we wake her?" Clemont and Bonnie said in unison.

"Nope. Her pacifier just fell out of her mouth. Ok, mommy's here. Calm down." Serena said calmly as she picked up Crystal and cradled her in her arms.

"There. All better." Serena whispered as she put the child back into her crib.

With Serena taking care of the triplets on her own for a few days, how will she handle it? And how will Ash do as a new member of the Elite Four? All this and more...As the journey continues!!

 ** _Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to publish this...I've had a rough couple of days. But it's all good now, but I probably won't be posting every single day. Sorry for the inconvenience. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and as always, please leave a review and PM me if you have any suggestions or criticisms. This is Pokegirl2017, signing off!_**


	9. Daily Life, unexpected events

**_Hi again! This will mark the 9th chapter of my Amourshipping fanfic! Shauna is going to make more of an appearance here, so I really hope that improves the fanfic slightly. Just a quick question; should I add in another hospital scene (might involve death) later in the fanfic? I wouldn't kill off any of the Ketchums XD As always please leave a review and PM me if you have any suggestions or criticisms!_**

 ** _Note: This takes place two months in the future._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon !_!_**

Serena was attending her daily chores, leaving the triplets to play in the play pen. Just like she did every Saturday, she video chatted her mom, made pancakes, and Shauna came over for "Pokémon Showcases 101!", an educational show about, well, Pokémon Showcases. Except today there was something different. Serena also had to watch three two month old babies by herself. That made it difficult to give the pancakes high quality attention, and to watch shows with Shauna without being interrupted by the babies screaming.

After ten minutes of struggling to get the babies to drink their milk, Serena finally had some time to relax.

 _"Ash just left for Kanto...again. I hardly see him anymore. It's beginning to make me really upset. His hardly sees his own children...but I'm not going to cry or complain. I should be happy that he has a great job and makes a fairly good living out of it."_ Serena thought.

"M-maman?" Lumea said, speaking for the first time.

"Mamannnnnn!" Allison said happily.

"Mamaaaan!" Crystal giggled.

Serena couldn't believe it. Her daughters were all their first word, and they were saying it in Kalos!

"Oui, mon chéris?" Serena answered happily.

"Weeeeeee!!!" Lumea said, trying to say "oui".

"Mon!!" Allison said, happy that her mom was proud her.

"Cherrrriessssss!" Allison continued.

"Je suis si fier de vous trois!" Serena praised.

After a few minutes of the triplets sqealling "Cherries!!", they calmed down and went to sleep.

" _Goodness, I'm surprised I didn't blow an eardrum with those three screaming. Ash would be so happy when he finds out! But he won't be back for two more weeks...I really miss him."_ Serena thought was she got ready to start "Pokémon Showcases 101!" but was still waiting for Shauna.

"Serena!! I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" Shauna yelled as she began to bang on the door.

"Yeesh Shauna! Quit banging on my door or you'll wake the triplets!" Serena responded as she opened the door.

"Oh...sorry!" Shauna said as she walked into the house and sat herself in the living room.

The two girls began watching their favourite show and were having a great time.

 ** _Two weeks later..._**

"Honey, I'm home!" Ash said as he entered the house.

"Ash!" Serena said as she ran up to Ash and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Papa!" The triplets exclaimed.

"W-what? Serena...when did the triplets learn to talk?" Ash asked as he broke the hug, puzzled.

"About two weeks ago. They learned Kalos before they learned Kanto."

"Oh..." Ash said. He never realized how much he missed by working in the Indigo Plateau.

"Can we eat now?"

"Sure!" Serena said as her sweat dropped.

Serena sat the trio in their high chairs and served the Oran Berry soup she made.

"You know, you didn't need to get everything ready by yourself." Ash commented.

"I know. But I'm just used to it now." Serena smiled.

 ** _Continuous knocking on the door_**

"Come in, vien!" Serena said was she headed towards the door. She had no idea of who it was, so that explains the Kalos at the end.

"Hello, bonjour Madame. Is Ash Ketchum here?" A man who looked like a member of Team Plasma said.

"O-oui, ...vien." Serena answered. It was typical of her to speak in Kalos when she was nervous.

"Ash! I think a Team Plasma grunt wants to speak to you!" Serena called.

" _Team Plasma...what'd they want?"_ Ash thought nervously. "'Kay!" Ash answered.

Ash and the grunt went outside of the house to speak in private.

"Maman...papa?" Crystal asked.

"Je ne sais pas..." Serena answered. " _I really need to teach them Kanto..."_

Ash entered the room sadly.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"I'm needed in Unova...now. And I'll be gone for six months." Ash said sadly.

 ** _Cliffhangers everyone! I enjoyed this a lot...especially making the babies talk • As I say at the end of every chapter, please leave a review, and PM me if you have any suggestions or criticisms. This is Pokegirl2017, signing off!_**


	10. Matters of N, togepi, and amnesia

**_Hi everyone! Ten chapters...wow! Thank you all so much for your never ending support! Shoutout to Espeon44 and Guest (you know who you are) for continuously giving me suggestions! This chapter was almost completely made by ideas from readers XD As always...please leave a review and PM me if you have any suggestions or criticisms. Enjoy the story!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon!_**

"Unova?! Why?" Serena exclaimed, shocked.

"Remember N? Ghetsis' son?"

"Yeah..."

"Well that 'grunt' by the door was him. He came to tell me that the Team Plasma leader is planning something really bad in Unova, and I'm the only one who can deal with this."

"There's no way to avoid this?" Serena asked, with tears forming in her eyes.

Ash nodded sadly. "I'm afraid not...but don't worry. You'll be fine, and I'll video chat you every chance I get, alright?"

"Right...but what if something happens to you? You know how often those gangs hurt people!" Serena cried. It was hard enough that Ash was in the Indigo League for weeks at a time, but staying in Unova? For six whole months?! It's was too much for her to bear.

"Ash! Time to go!" N called. "Reshiram is getting restless!"

"Ok Serena, I guess this is it. Take care of the triplets for me while I'm gone, okay?

"Ok...I love you!"

"Yep. See you soon!" Ash said as he headed out the door.

Serena went on the couch and cried. She felt as if Ash had left her, even though she knew that he would be coming back.

The triplets, now being able to crawl and talk slightly, made their way to the office and tried to talk to each other about what was going on. After about five minutes of hand motions and squealing, they had a plan.

"Lumea? Crystal? Allison? Where did you three go?" Serena called. "Want to go on a walk?"

"Cherries!" The three answered. That was their way of saying "Yeah!".

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie made their way to the Santalune Forest so the triplets could play. Bonnie took the triplets to the tall grass so that they could see wild Pokémon.

"Vee?" A wild eevee came towards the triplets shyly.

The three little girls smiled and began petting the eevee's fur.

The wild Pokémon then began to chase the girls around the grass, making them giggle. Allison was playing and she found a togepi egg. She cocked her head sideways like she was confused. So she rolled it over to Bonnie to give it to her.

"You want me to hold on to this?" Bonnie asked.

"O-Oui!" The blue eyes triplet answered.

"Bonnie! Lunch is ready!" Clemont called.

Bonnie and the triplets made their way back to the picnic table.

"Serena? Allison found this egg, and she wants to keep it." Bonnie said as she handed her the egg.

"Ok, thanks!" Serena answered as she gave the egg to Allison. _"It's important that she spends lots of time with the egg, so the togepi will choose her as her trainer."_

Maman!!" Allison said happily.

 ** _N's Castle, Unova..._**

"It's almost ready...my invention that will cover Unova in ice!" Ghetsis announced.

"You can't do this!" Ash reasoned. "Think about how the people of Unova will feel about this!"

"Quiet boy! Once Unova is frozen, my dreams of world domination will come true!" The leader answered. "Kyurem! Use amnesia on Ash!"

"W-what? So sleepy..." Ash said, his memory wiped and passed out.

With Ash in the clutches of Team Plasma, will he be able to make it out alive? Or will he perish? All this and more, as the journey continues!

 ** _Hi again! This was by far, the most fun chapter to make. As always, please leave a review and PM me if you have any suggestions or criticisms! This is Pokegirl2017, signing off!_**


End file.
